New Mama
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by DoryFan2002 and this is a Finding Dory story focus's on Dory's parents. In this one Charlie and Jenny are thinking about babies in the future. After discussing what normally happens in places like their home they decide to have a baby. However after a few days Jenny starts not looking well, whats wrong with her? Enjoy :)


A long time ago at the Marine Life institute where two Blue Tangs lived happily in harmony, they couldn't ask for anything more, there names is Jenny and Charlie. They talked about having little fish of their own but knew that meant one day their little girl or boy might be taken from them.

"If I do get pregnant what happens when they want to take our baby away?" asks Jenny

"Well when that happens we will take care of it. But every day until that day, honey bun we will love our little baby boy or girl every day and show them a wonderful life with a lot of love." says Charlie

Jenny calms down and smiles at that giving him a cuddle.

"Your right Charlie, we will give them the best life they could ever ask for." says Jenny

"Every day into the next" says Charlie

"And every day after that until our baby can no longer be with us." says Jenny

"Yes we will love them no matter what" says Charlie

"Yeah, I just hope that they don't take our baby from us when the baby is little." says Jenny

"Same here but let is just prepare the baby for a good life." says Charlie

They go to bed early that night planning for a very long night. A few days past and jenny feels something egg shape in her belly, it doesn't take long for the humans to notice she doesn't look right and is a little bigger than she was days ago. They go and take her from Charlie and take her into the sick bay.

"Don't worry sweetie we will take good care of you and send you back to your mate." says the nice female doctor

Jenny is a little scared that something is wrong with her, but doesn't show it and lets the doctor's do what they have to.

"Well, will you look at that, they were panicking over nothing pretty girl." says the doctor, "lets get you home so you can lay your egg in a few days, mama."

"Mama? Wait mama! I'm pregnant?!" thinks Jenny, getting excited

The team take her back getting excited themselves about the soon new edition to the family and leave Jenny in the tank where she goes back to Charlie excited.

"Jenny! Your home pudding! Are you okay?" asks Charlie, excited

She doesn't answer at first she takes his fins and dances about with him.

"Jenny you shouldn't swim like that if your sick!" says Charlie, in a worrysome tone.

"Oh mr. worrywort I am not sick at all! We are going to have a baby!" says Jenny excited

"We are?" asks Charlie

"Yes! Some day we are going to have a baby boy or girl swimming around here!" says Jenny

They hug for a few minutes and dance around happily for hours. The next day Jenny is up early in the morning doing a lot of things to prepare for her baby.

"Jenny honey calm down, your carrying an egg you shouldn't move a lot" says Charlie, with a yawn

"Oh i know that, but I am still very excited. Aren't you?" asks Jenny

"Of course sweetie more than anything" says Charlie, "I just mean let me help okay?"

"Okay. I am sorry if i woke you up honey." says Jenny

"It is alright, come on lets eat then we can finish up." says Charlie

She nods and joins Charlie holding his fin, then they got started preparing for the egg and soon after their baby. Making sure that everything is okay and perfectly safe. They still have a lot to do to prepare but at the end of the day they get what they can for their little one.

"Look at it, our little one will be very happy with this. Do you think it is a little to far though?" asks Jenny

"Um...maybe a little bit. I will fix it tomorrow for now lets get you to bed." says Charlie

"Alright" says Jenny

She gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek and goes to bed happily, Charlie blushes but follows Jenny afterwords. The next day, Charlie moves things closer to where they would be and even highers their room so they can keep a better eye on their little one. While Jenny is working away already picking out baby names, still excited about becoming a mom.

"Hey honey bunch what are you thinking of?" asks Charlie

"Oh honey! I was just thinking of baby names." says Jenny

"Yeah? What names did you choose?" asks Charlie

"Well for a boy I was thinking Johnston or Charlie Jr. and for a girl, Dory." says Jenny

"Dory huh...I love it baby Dory." says Charlie

They smile and hug each other happily.

The End


End file.
